


Just A Little More

by Paladin4TheRight



Category: South Park
Genre: Bulimia, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: A story about a small, broken Clyde Donovan because he deserves love and attention. He gets that from his close knit circle of friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BULIMIA WARNING. Sorry, I just couldn’t get this image out of my head. My poor child.

Clyde Donovan had been ripped on for his weight for as long as he could remember. It was his sophomore year in high school and he had finally been getting the recognition he felt that he deserved. He and Bebe had dated off and on over the past two or three years (the history goes well beyond that but it doesn’t mean anything until high school, some say). He was happy his weight was also in the past. He felt more popular now. He felt better about himself despite being small in stature. Even though he’d lost a few pounds, Clyde always felt like he could stand to lose a little more weight.

He was spending the night at Token’s house with Craig, Tweek and Jimmy. The usual crowd. They had played games all day and had a great supper made by Token’s mother. It tasted amazing; it was fatty; it was too much. Once everyone had been preoccupied with going back to the gaming system (Token always had the latest shit) Clyde snuck off to the bathroom.

 _‘What’s your secret?’_ Bebe has asked before and Clyde just shrugged with a smile.

 _‘Guess my metabolism finally kicked in’._ Clyde knew that was a bold faced lie as he bent over the toilet and stuck his fingers down his throat.

Tears stung his eyes as he gagged multiple times before finally succeeding in vomiting his entire supper. He made himself puke a little more, just to ensure his weight wouldn’t fluctuate too much…unless it was a loss. Then that would be a good thing, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig's gang discovers Clyde's biggest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't satisfied with the way I ended the drabble so I decided to make this just a bit longer.

“God damn.” Tweek said out loud as he fell to the floor in agony. His little stomach was a bit distended from all the great food the Black’s had made for dinner. He hadn’t eaten like that since the last time they stayed at Token’s house. He looked at Token and smiled. “Your mom is the best fucking cook, man.” He said with a grin. 

Laughing, Jimmy moved to sit in the large, fluffy recliner Token had set up in front of the TV. He placed his crutches right next to him so they were leaning up against the chair. “Y-y-y-Yeah Token.” He said earnestly, “B-b-but I wouldn’t take it from the m-m-meth head. Take it from someone on th-th-the straight and n-n-n-n-narrow.” He joked about Tweek’s meth addiction. It was getting worse the older he got. His teeth were fine, somehow, but he’d started developing little sores along his arms, face, chest, and neck. Craig was trying to be helpful by attempting to wean him off his parents’ coffee and onto a different, less drugged coffee. It was pretty bad that almost every time Craig gave Tweek a blowjob, he would get a contact high.

Token laughed softly and nodded his head, “Well you guys, I’m glad you like her food.” He began to look around to find the room lacking his best friend, Clyde. He frowned a bit. Maybe he went to take a piss? Hopefully he wouldn’t get lost. Sometimes Token got lost in his own house, not that Token would admit to it.

*~*~*~*

Clyde was quick to flush the toilet and wash his face in the sink. He rinsed his mouth with mouthwash to rid himself of the smell of puke. He always kept all of these things in a backpack that he carried with him everywhere. He had to be prepared for any scenario. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the endless miles of hallways, looking at the expensive portraits on the walls and amazing art. He always loved how beautifully Token’s house was decorated. He always made his trips to and from the bathroom extra-long to enjoy the environment. He made it to Token’s room just in time to see Craig had the newest Xbox live up and running. It monitored your moves and he was playing some first-person shooter game.

“Welcome back.” Craig said in his deep, nasally tone, without looking away from the game.

“Thanks.” Clyde said as he set his backpack down and joined the group on the floor. He looked back at Token and smiled, “This is the new one, right?” Asking about the new Xbox live game. He didn’t know much about all the new technologies and shit but rest assured, Token did.

“Yeah dude, it’s got a sensor that monitors movement and can basically tell what you’re trying to do.” Token smiled. He scooted up to Clyde, placing a hand on his back. “You can have a turn after Craig dies, if you want.” He turned his attention to a Nazi zombie falling face first into the screen. It was dead but the graphics were crazy. It almost looked real. He turned back to look at Clyde, noticing a little bit of leftover food and some other weird substance on Clyde’s shirt. “Dude, you got stuff on your front.” He said. He pointed to what he thought was food. “Do you want a new shirt? I can have this one thrown in the wash.” He offered.

Clyde looked down in a panic. _Fuck._. “Ah shit. Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.” He said as calmly as he could. He stood up and walked over to his backpack, pulling his shirt over his head and off.

As a few more zombies fell to the ground, Craig chuckled, “Go figure Clyde would have food and stuff on his shirt.” He teased in his drone tenor, but still not peeling his eyes from the screen.

Clyde furrowed his eyebrows but did not retort as he rolled up the shirt in a ball. He didn’t want to give away that it was vomit so he just shoved the shirt into his backpack. “I’ll just clean it at my house.” He said as he turned around to face Token. He crossed his arms uncomfortably around his stomach.

Eyes twitching, Tweek watched Clyde place his dirty shirt inside the backpack. His hands immediately went up to his hair. His Band-Aid covered fingers were colorful against the light locks that covered Tweek’s head. “Clyde! No!” He said, standing up to go grab Clyde’s hands. “If you leave that in there, it’ll contaminate the rest of your stuff, man!” He said erratically. “I don’t want your clothes to be contaminated. I’ll clean your shirt for you and everything else you have in your bag. Please?” He practically begged.

Clyde shook his head, “No, dude, it’ll be fine!” He defended his poor backpack.

“Just let him clean your shit, Donovan.” Craig piped up, once again, never losing focus from his game.

Clyde stood in front of his backpack and held up his arms. “You know what? It’s totally fine. It’s nothing. I-I’ll take it home and wash it right now.” He said quickly as he grabbed his backpack and threw the straps over his bare shoulders.

“No, man, that’s stupid. Just let me clean it here.” Tweek reached for the backpack, grabbing onto the straps. He looked Clyde up and down. He seemed super skinny with his shirt off. Was he always like that? “Besides, its fucking cold outside and you’ll freeze to death without a shirt on.” Tweek places his hands to Clyde’s arms.

Token watched Tweek and Clyde and nodded in agreement with Tweek. “Yeah, I have a washer and dryer here, C. Just clean it now.” He chuckled. “Besides, free maid service from the cleanest person in the house.”

Clyde frowned as he tried to pull away from Tweek as he tugged on his backpack. “No, dude, stop! Please!” He said pulling away again. Craig finally looked over at the commotion and his character was immediately attacked by a zombie and died. “Ah, what the fuck?” He mumbled before putting the game controllers in Jimmy’s hands and taking a few strides across the room to zip open the backpack that Clyde was trying so heavily to protect. He reached in and grabbed the shirt before Clyde even had the opportunity to realize what was happening. Craig frowned. “This smells like fucking puke, man.” He said as he looked at Clyde.

“I-I, uh, I got….sick.” Clyde fibbed, blinking heavily through the lie.

Tweek reached for the shirt and frowned at Clyde. “Ngh! Was it the food, man? Did you feel okay before?” He asked. He was going to make sure he washed the shirt really well. “Give me your backpack. I’ll clean everything in it.”

“Clyde, if you’re not feeling well, it’s okay if you would rather be home.” Token said as he watched everyone. “I mean, if you’re sick you should be resting.” He said in attempts to comfort his friend.

Jimmy hadn’t started his game because he was watching all the commotion between everyone. “H-h-have you been sick for a wh-while, Clyde?” He asked. “N-n-n-not to be rude but you smell like throw-up a-al-al...sometimes.”

Clyde looked between his tight circle of friends and felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. He willed himself not to fucking cry. Like always, he was the token cry baby. “Just a l-little while…” He lied again.

Craig jerked the backpack around so Clyde would be facing everyone. “Don’t lie to us, Clyde. You stutter when you fucking lie.” Craig said accusingly.

Tears welled up in Clyde’s eyes and betrayed him as they started running down his face. “I’m fine. Really. Go back to your game, guys. I’m j-just going to go home.”

Craig furrowed his brows, holding onto Clyde’s arms tightly, “Tweek, take everything out and wash it. He isn’t fucking sick.” Craig said with the sudden realization of what was going on. He forced the backpack from Clyde’s shoulders and held it out for Tweek to take it.

Nodding his head, Tweek grabbed the backpack from Craig. He shoved the puke covered shirt back in and began to head out of Token’s bedroom to go wash all the clothing his friend had brought with him. He looked at Craig then to Clyde and gave a small smile. “We just worry about you, Clyde. You’re our friend, man.” He said softly before shutting the door behind him.

Jimmy grabbed his crutches from the side of the chair and used them to stand. He made his way over to Craig with a worried expression over his face. “Is this why y-y-you’ve lost so much weight this year?” He asked. Jimmy tried to keep his tone as even as possible.

Token came up as well. He looked at Craig, silently asking him to remove his hands from Clyde’s arms. Craig got the message and released his hold on Clyde. Token immediately wrapped his arms around his half naked friend. “Dude, you can tell us anything. We aren’t going to make fun of you. I promise.” He shot a quick glance up to Craig. “Right, dude?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Craig nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. He took a step back and looked over Clyde, at least as much as he could from what Token covered and shook his head. “You are skinny as fuck dude. You wear baggy clothes on purpose.” He said with sigh.

“I’m not that skinny. I just need to lose a little more.”

“Nah, fuck that. You’ve lost enough.” Craig shook his head.

Clyde felt tears running down his face and he sniffled. “No I haven’t!” He cried and buried he face into Token’s purple shirt.

Jimmy shook his head, “D-d-Dude, you’ve lost more than enough.” He said. “You’re like a f-f-fucking skel-skeleton. We can see your rib cage and shit.”

Pulling away to peer into his friend s eyes, Token’s own golden brown ones looked sad. “When did it start, Clyde?” He asked softly. “Let’s talk about it.”

Clyde sniffled again and nodded. “I, um, wanted to look like everyone else.” He began softly.

Silently moving closer to the two boys, Craig took Clyde’s arm and with the other hand, gripped onto Token’s shirt and moved them together to Token’s bed. The two teens sat down. He left the two there, although still listening, and moved to his and Tweek’s shared duffel bag to get his package of menthol cigarettes. He closed his eyes as he packed his cigarettes into the palm of his hand and moved towards the bay windows at the far end of Token’s room. He unlocked the window and pushed it open. He was quick to light the cigarette and take in a long inhale of the cancer.

Tears kept falling from Clyde’s eyes. Every time he tried to dry them, they just poured more heavily down his cheeks. “I guess it started almost two years ago,” He paused, thinking. “I don’t really remember when. I know it was just the summer before our freshman year.” He sniffled.

Tweek slowly let himself back into the bedroom. He was holding his button up shirt out so he could carry some of the miscellaneous items he found in Clyde’s bag: his new toothbrush, toothpaste, a Nintendo Switch, and car keys. He moved to set these items on Token’s dresser and he looked between everyone. “I cleaned them off the best that I could.” He said gently. He looked to see that Craig was at the window, smoking, and he shuffled his feet to go meet his boyfriend. He reached for the cigarette, plucking it out of Craig’s lips and placing it to his own. He took in a drag, inhaled the menthe, and the handed the cigarette back to Craig. Tweek held the smoke in his lungs as long as he possibly could before letting it all come out.

Nodding, Token listened to Clyde. He was a bit taken aback that this all started happening almost two years ago. “Dude, it’s okay.” He said softly. “No one is here to judge you in anyway. We’re your friends. We love you.”

Jimmy nodded his head, moving one arm forward to lean against his crutch. “Y-y-Yeah, Clyde. We got your b-b-back.”

Continuing to cry, Clyde looked to Tweek. “T-Thanks Tweek, you didn’t have to…” He said between sobs against Token’s firm chest. “I l-love you guys too. I just wanted to be like e-everyone else.” He said with tears running down his face. He sniffled. “I wanted Bebe to keep liking me and I didn’t want people to make fun of me anymore.”

Craig let out a frustrated sigh. “Yeah? Well, now people are going to make fun of you for being bulimic.” He said with a monotone, nasally voice. It came out a lot harsher than he meant it too and it made Clyde sob.

“Babe, that sounded really mean.” Tweek looked up at Craig. He placed a hand up to his taller boyfriend’s shoulder and rubbed it. “Go hug him and apologize.”

Golden eyes watched Clyde. Token rubbed his friend’s thigh with one hand and wiped his tears with the other. He reached across his bed to his nightstand and pulled out a box of tissues. “Here, Clyde.” Token’s voice was always so soft even when he was upset. Token was the epitome of cool in all situations. “Blow your nose and then maybe we can settle down and get some snacks in you.” He smiled softly. “But before we do this, I want you to promise you’ll stop. I liked thicker Clyde anyway.” He chuckled. “You look good with a little meat.”

Craig sighed and looked to Tweek with a hint of disdain. He nodded, though, and handed his cigarette to Tweek who, instinctively, placed the cancer stick in his mouth. Craig walked over to Clyde and literally fell on him, crumpling Clyde’s small body under his large one for a second or two, wrapped his warm, tan arms around the smaller boy. He suddenly realized how frail and meager Clyde seemed under his large body. He frowned and held the small teen under him. “I’m sorry, Clyde. I’m just frustrated and worried.” His voice had grown soft. He lifted himself off of Clyde and the bed, carrying his broad shoulders high and he made his way back to the window. He grabbed the cigarette from Tweek’s lips and flicked the ashes of the end of the stick. “I agree with Token. You don’t have to go back to being chubby, but dude, just go to the gym with me. Or Token. He goes to the gym. Start working out and no more puking.” He said as he turned to look back at his friends with dark, midnight blue eyes. They were full of worry. His eyes then led back to Tweek. “Better?” He asked Tweek quietly.

Standing on his tip toes to give a small kiss to Craig’s cheek, Tweek smiled. “Much better, thank you.” He said gently, placing his hands to Craig’s arm to hold onto it.

Clyde nodded and looked between Craig and then back at Token. “Yeah… okay.” He said, promising as best as he could. The blush he had across his face when Craig flopped on him still prevalent on his cheeks. He always thought Craig was super fucking cool so it was pretty badass that his friend just flopped on him the way he did. He looked back at Token, smiling half-heartedly. “Would you be okay with that, Token? If I joined you at the gym?” Clyde knew the other teen was pretty well built, even for a sophomore in high school. Craig could already pass as a senior for his size and the way he carried himself. Token looked older too. He wanted to be cool like that.

Enthusiasm spread over Token’s face. “I’d love if you joined me, Clyde.” He grinned broadly. “Best thing is: we have a gym here in the house. You can work out here with me and no one will pass any judgments.” He looked around and grinned. “Hell, all you guys can work out here with me if you wanted. It’ll be fun.”

Jimmy grinned broadly, his braces showing in full scale. “That’ll be g-g-great, Token!”

Tweek smiled at the guys all clamoring about how they were going to work out together. Tweek felt a little jealous. “I think that sounds great, man. It’ll be a great way for you guys to get even closer!”

“Tweek, you can work out with us too, ya know. It doesn’t have to be just us.” Clyde smiled widely, his eyes still red and puffy but he was finally no longer crying.

Craig smiled down and placed his large free hand over Tweek’s cold ones. “Yeah, honey. Working out is supposed to help with anxiety.” He said as he took one last inhale from his cigarette and then smashed it into the ashtray that Token kept on the window sill just for him.

Tweek smiled at his friends and boyfriend but quickly shook his head. “I had to negotiate a way to get to come here tonight.” He said softly. “My parents will flip if I try to deviate from my work schedule too much.” He told everyone. “But that’s okay, you guys have fun.” He smiled. He legitimately didn’t intend to turn the conversation toward him so he tried to turn it back to Clyde. “So, uh, this video game is pretty badass, right Craig?”

Craig nodded and moved to find the controller still in the chair where Jimmy once sat. He wiggled the analog sticks to get the screen to brighten up. “Alright dude.” Craig said in his nasally voice. He turned around and lifted the controller up. “Who’s next? Clyde? Token?” He asked as he handed the controller over to whoever would take it. 


End file.
